Market Stall
'''Market Stalls '''can be used to store and sell bushels (limited edition crops will not produce bushels) . Market Stalls cost or , limit 5 Stalls per farm. The size of each stall is 3 squares wide by 2 squares deep. Farmers must reach Level 15 to buy their first stall. Your ability to purchase additional stalls for coins is dependent on the number of neighbors that you have. After gaining your first Market Stall, if you have 8 or fewer neighbors, you will need to add enough neighbors to have 10 in total. If you have 9 or more, with each Market Stall that you acquire, the ability to purchase additional Market Stalls for coins is locked until you gain two more neighbors. (ex. If you have 11 neighbors and have already purchased one Market Stall, you will need to have 13 neighbors in total before you can purchase another Market Stall for coins.) You can purchase Market Stalls for Farm Cash without gaining new neighbors. Capacity Market Stalls on release held only 50 bushels. On July 28th, Zynga updated their Farmville Twitter (zFarmville) stating that bushel capacity will be upgraded soon - and it was the next day. On July 29th, 2010, bushel storage was increased to 100 bushels. Each market stall can only sell one crop at a time. You can have up to five market stalls on each farm, which means you can sell up to five crops to neighbors at once. The number of stalls does not affect your bushel storage capacity; you have the same bushel capacity whether you have one or five stalls on a farm. You can store bushels indefinitely, but you can only sell bushels for a limited time. The time that your bushels are available for sale depends on how many bushels you find while harvesting and which level of mastery you have achieved for that particular crop. By default, the stall will remain open for 24 hours. It will remain longer if you find more bushels and if you have mastered that crop. Bushels for sale do not cost your neighbors any coins or cash, but you recieve rewards based on how many farmers buy bushels from your stalls. You can choose between three different rewards: coins, experience points (XP) or fuel. In May 2011 a market stall started holding 400 bushels. In July 2012, they started holding up to 800 bushels. As of June 2013, they held up to 1,000 bushels. On July 8, 2013 their capacity increased to 1,050 bushels. As of January 2014, they held up to 1,175 bushels. Glitch On December 12, 2010, users began to see this screen when prompted to buy another stall for their bushels. Most likely, the cost of 0 FV Cash for the stall is a glitch and will be fixed. However, if a user chooses the 0 FV Cash option, they will be charged 20 FV Cash. On December 12, 2010, users began to see this screen when prompted to buy another stall for their bushels. Most likely, the cost of 0 FV Cash for the stall is a glitch and will be fixed. However, if a user chooses the 0 FV Cash option, they will be charged 20 FV Cash. Expansion On February 24, 2012 the possibility of expanding the Market stall was released. To expand it you will need materials such as Awnings, Price Cards and Baskets. Adding 10 of each material will expand your Market Stall to hold 25 more Bushels. It doesn't matter on which Market stall (and on which farm) you add the materials; they all count toward the same total. There are multiple expansions possible and you can hold up to 1,000 Bushels after you finished all. Gallery Market Stall-icon.png|Market Stall Strawberry Stall-icon.png|Strawberry Stall Eggplant Stall-icon.png|Eggplant Stall Wheat Stall-icon.png|Wheat Stall Soybean Stall-icon.png|Soybean Stall Peanut Stall-icon.png|Peanut Stall Squash Stall-icon.png|Squash Stall Lilac Stall-icon.png|Lilac Stall Pumpkin Stall-icon.png|Pumpkin Stall Peppermint Stall-icon.png|Peppermint Stall Spinach Stall-icon.png|Spinach Stall Golden Poppy Stall-icon.png|Golden Poppy Stall Artichoke Stall-icon.png|Artichoke Stall Rice Stall-icon.png|Rice Stall Raspberry Stall-icon.png|Raspberry Stall Daffodils Stall-icon.png|Daffodils Stall Cotton Stall-icon.png|Cotton Stall Cranberry Stall-icon.png|Cranberry Stall Chickpea Stall-icon.png|Chickpea Stall Bell Pepper Stall-icon.png|Bell Pepper Stall Rhubarb Stall-icon.png|Rhubarb Stall Pepper Stall-icon.png|Pepper Stall Morning Glory Stall-icon.png|Morning Glory Stall Aloe Vera Stall-icon.png|Aloe Vera Stall Pineapple Stall-icon.png|Pineapples Stall Red Tulip Stall-icon.png|Red Tulips Stall Jalapeno Stall-icon.png|Jalapeno Stall Pattypan Squash Stall-icon.png|Pattypan Squash Stall Blueberry Stall-icon.png|Blueberry Stall Watermelon Stall-icon.png|Watermelon Stall Leek Stall-icon.png|Leek Stall Grape Stall-icon.png|Grape Stall Tomato Stall-icon.png|Tomato Stall Pink Roses Stall-icon.png|Pink Roses Stall Potatoes Stall-icon.png|Potatoes Stall Rye Stall-icon.png|Rye Stall Carrot Stall-icon.png|Carrot Stall Coffee Stall-icon.png|Coffee Stall Corn Stall-icon.png|Corn Stall Sunflower Stall-icon.png|Sunflower Stall Ghost Chili Stall-icon.png|Ghost Chili Stall Cabbage Stall-icon.png|Cabbage Stall Zucchini Stall-icon.png|Zucchini Stall Gladiolus Stall-icon.png|Gladiolus Stall Green Tea Stall-icon.png|Green Tea Stall White Grape Stall-icon.png|White Grapes Stall Blackberry Stall-icon.png|Blackberry Stall Red Wheat Stall-icon.png|Red Wheat Stall Lavender Stall-icon.png|Lavender Stall Sugar Cane Stall-icon.png|Sugar Cane Stall Peas Stall-icon.png|Peas Stall Yellow Melon Stall-icon.png|Yellow Melon Stall Onion Stall-icon.png|Onion Stall Broccoli Stall-icon.png|Broccoli Stall Lilies Stall-icon.png|Lilies Stall Acorn_Squash_Stall-icon.png|Acorn Squash Stall Asparagus Stall-icon.png|Asparagus Stall Purple Poppies Stall-icon.png|Purple Poppies Stall Elderberry Stall-icon.png|Elderberry Stall Purple Pod Peas Stall-icon.png|Purple Pod Peas Stall Ginger Stall-icon.png|Ginger Stall Cucumber Stall-icon.png|Cucumber Stall Columbine Stall-icon.png|Columbine Stall Iris Stall-icon.png|Iris Stall Purple Asparagus Stall-icon.png|Purple Asparagus Stall Basil Stall-icon.png|Basil Stall Lemon Balm Stall-icon.png|Lemon Balm Stall Square Melon Stall-icon.png|Square Melon Stall Oats Stall-icon.png|Oats Stall Posole Corn Stall-icon.png|Posole Corn Stall Heirloom Carrot Stall-icon.png|Heirloom Carrot Stall Orange Daisies Stall-icon.png|Orange Daisies Stall Bamboo Stall-icon.png|Bamboo Stall Saffron Stall-icon.png|Saffron Stall Clover Stall-icon.png|Clover Stall Amaranth Stall-icon.png|Amaranth Stall White Roses Stall-icon.png|White Roses Stall Forget-Me-Not Stall-icon.png|Forget-Me-Not Stall Electric Lilies Stall-icon.png|Electric Lilies Stall Straspberry Stall-icon.png|Straspberry Stall Purple Tomatoes Stall-icon.png|Purple Tomatoes Stall Long Onions Stall-icon.png|Long Onions Stall Double Grain Stall-icon.png|Double Grain Stall Sun Poppy Stall-icon.png|Sun Poppy Stall Whiskey Peat Stall-icon.png|Whiskey Peat Stall Fire Pepper Stall-icon.png|Fire Peppers Stall Squmpkin Stall-icon.png|Squmpkin Stall Red Spinach Stall-icon.png|Red Spinach Stall Lilac Daffy Stall-icon.png|Lilac Daffy Stall White Pumpkins Stall-icon.png|White Pumpkins Stall Plankton Stall-icon.png|Plankton Stall Candy Cane Stall-icon.png|Unreleased Candy Cane Stall Poinsettia Stall-icon.png|Unreleased Poinsettia Stall White Poinsettia Stall-icon.png|Unreleased White Poinsettia Stall|link=White Poinsettia Balloons Crop Stall-icon.png|Unreleased Balloons Crop Stall Market Stall Expand Loading Screen.png|Market Stall Expansion Loading Screen Market Stall Expansion Finished Screen.png|Market Stall Expansion Loading Screen See also * Guide:Farmer's Market Instruction Category:Farmer's Market Category:Building